1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pool cover storage device and, more particularly, to a device which can be mounted on a swimming pool and includes a horizontally inwardly opening receptacle that extends to a level substantially above a pool sidewall to receive and store a pool cover which is removed from a position covering an above ground pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objects
Above ground swimming pools typically include an upstanding, outer perimeter sidewall and are typically covered by a removeable cover which could suitably comprise a solar cover for heating the water. Apparatus has been provided heretofore for storing a folded or rolled pool cover along the exterior sidewall of an above ground pool such as that disclosed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,928 issued Dec. 3, 1991. The device disclosed in the aforementioned patent is cantileverly supported adjacent the upper end of the pool sidewall and includes an upwardly opening receptacle disposed alongside the sidewall into which the pool cover is deposited. It is sometimes difficult, particularly for children, to remove a pool cover stored in the prior art device as the pool cover must be vertically lifted a substantial distance out of the prior art storage device before unrolling or unfolding the pool cover prior to recovering the pool. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel pool cover storage device which will enhance the removal of a pool cover stored therein.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a generally U-shaped pool storage device of the type described including upper and lower legs and mount mechanism for mounting the pool storage device on a pool with the upper inner ends of the upper legs extending at a level above a pool sidewall and the inner ends of the lower legs disposed adjacent the sidewall at a level below the upper end of the sidewall.
The prior art pool cover storage device, which comprises a single strip of yieldable material, can be unstable, depending on the weight of the pool cover to be disposed therein. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a pool cover storage device which is more stable than the prior art storage device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pool cover storage device which includes a horizontally inwardly opening opening for receiving a pool cover.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pool cover storage device including one-piece, U-shaped pool cover storage receptacle having a base with an upper leg which is disposed at a level above the upper end of a pool sidewall and a lower leg which is disposed adjacent the sidewall below the upper end of the sidewall.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pool cover storage device constructed according to the present invention including a pair of U-shaped pool storage members each defining an opening which opens inwardly toward the pool, each of the U-shaped members including a pair of upper legs which are integrally coupled to each other and a pair of lower legs which are supported by the pool sidewall.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pool cover storage device of the type described which is disposed at a level in which a substantial portion of the device, as well as the opening therein, extends at a level above the level of the pool sidewall for storing a substantial portion of the pool cover at a level above the level above the upper end of the sidewall.
Another problem with the prior art storage device illustrated in the aforementioned patent, is that it did not universally fit all pools because the rims or lips of the pools are of different sizes and shapes. Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide pool cover storage device which can be universally mounted on above ground pools.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.